Whispers in the Dark
by Kate3628
Summary: When a 6 month old white charmander and her friends go into a mysterious forest a tall slender creature follows them. Pursues them. Unfortunately that's not the only thing that pursues them; a tyranitar, krokorok, and a team of Mightyena follow them to put an end to their master's search. But when a unnatural portal is opened; -continued summary inside-
1. Mysterious Forest

**Summary~ When a 6 month old white charmander and her friends go into a mysterious forest a tall slender creature follows them. Pursues them. Unfortunately that's not the only thing that pursues them; a tyranitar, krokorok, and a team of Mightyena follow them to put an end to their master's search. But when a unnatural portal is opened; the tall, slender, faceless figure isn't the only thing the groups must worry about. **

A little white charmander with a light blue tail flame and Ocean blue eyes walked up to the metal fence, a squirtle with deep green eyes walked by her side.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Moondancer?" he asked. The charmander looked at her friend,

"This really wasn't my idea, Oceanclaw." Moondancer said.

"It was my genus idea!" a totodile said, a chikorita beside him rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean foolish, Stormy?" she teased.

"Would you stop calling me that!?" the totodile exclaimed harshly.

"Sorry I can't, your nick name is too cute." She replied with a smug smile. The totodile growled under his breath.

"Dawnheart and Thunderstorm cut it out!" A vulpix exclaimed. A eevee with a slighter lighter coat than a regular eevee trotted up next to her.

"Amberstar's right guys, bickering won't help us get away from Bladeclaw." She said.

"Don't worry Honeypelt he won't catch us." Amberstar reassured.

"Even if he does we'll give him a beating he'll never forget!" a bulbasaur said before sitting down next to Amberstar.

"But doesn't he have Metalclaw's patrol with him, Silverfang?" Honeypelt asked.

"And Sandpaw?" Amberstar added

"Oh, yea I forgot about that." Silverfang admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Can we just get going?" a cyndaquil asked.

"Yes Goldheart we can." Moondancer said, she turned to Dawnheart and Silverfang. "Dawnheart, Silverfang can you two use your vine whip to help everyone get on top of the fence?" she asked.

"Yes, of course we can." Dawnheart said while glancing at Thunderstorm with an evil smile.

"Thanks." Moondancer said before taking a few steps away from the fence,

"Moondancer, what are you doing?" Oceanclaw asked. Moondancer took a few more steps away from the fence and got on all fours.

"Hoping over the fence." She replied. Moondancer began running towards the fence at full speed, she flattened her body to the ground as she ran. She did this because it made it easier for her to run; her body wasn't built like running like Arcanine's and Ponyta's, but in her case that didn't really matter. When she was a few feet from the fence she leaped, Moondancer felt her claws gently brush against the top railing of the fence as she sored over it. She landed on the other side of the fence perfectly,

"Where did you learn to do that?" Honeypelt asked as Silverfang lifted her to the top of the fence, Moondancer turned around.

"My sister trained me to battle, so I picked up a few things." Moondancer answered.

"You have a sister?" Honeypelt asked before leaping off the fence.

"Yes I do." Moondancer answered, she really hoped Honeypelt didn't ask any more questions about her family. Moondancer didn't really want to talk about her family, it brought back to many painful memories.

"Show off." Thunderstorm muttered as Dawnheart lifted him up. Moondancer glared at the totodile, Dawnheart put Thunderstorm on the fence, she used one of her whips to trip his foot. Thunderstorm let out a surprised yelp before he lost his balance and fell over to Honeypelt and Moondancer's side of the fence. Everyone began to giggle and laugh, Moondancer strolled over to the totodile, who landed flat on his stomach.

"What was that Stormy?" Moondancer teased.

"Nothing." He muttered before sitting up. Amberstar landed next to Honeypelt,

"You should be careful when and where you say things Thunderstorm." She said.

"Could you say that a little earlier next time please?" he asked before standing up and dusting himself off. Amberstar shrugged,

"If I feel like it." She replied.

"Gee thanks." Thunderstorm muttered.

"Alright stop hating on Thunderstorm, keep in mind we have bigger problems then Thunderstorm's attitude." Goldheart said before hoping off of the fence.

"Thank you Goldheart." Thunderstorm said.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea." Oceanclaw said.

"I know, but I don't think we have any other choice." Moondancer answered.

"Guys, can't we wait until morning? I really don't like this place." Honeypelt squeaked.

"We can't wait until morning Honeypelt, we'll be dead if we waited till' then!" Dawnheart exclaimed. Moondancer shook her head,

"We wouldn't be dead, we might wish we were though." Moondancer replied,

"Even more of a reason to get going!" Thunderstorm exclaimed.

"Don't worry Honeypelt, we'll all be with you." Goldheart reassured. Honeypelt nodded her head, but she still looked worried. Moondancer began to walk down the left trail, her companions followed her. Moondancer didn't like the feeling this place gave off, it was eerie. It felt almost…..evil. The forest was dark, and there was a light fog, but the air felt heavy, also somehow tense at the same time. Was she the only one feeling this? Or did her friends feel it too? Why was this forest fenced off? How come she didn't smell any other pokemon in it? Were there even any other pokemon in there at all? Was there a secret to this mysterious forest? A secret that they didn't know? A secret that no one was supposed to know?

"Hey, what's that?" Amberstar asked. Moondancer looked up ahead, there was a giant tree in a small clearing, but this tree had no leaves. There was something white shining on its trunk. Moondancer walked up to the tree, the white shining object was a note, it read "HELP ME".

""Help me"? Who wrote this?" Oceanclaw asked.

"I don't know," Moondancer answered.

"We're the only ones here aren't we?" Amberstar asked.

"Apparently not." Silverfang answered. Moondancer took the note in her paw, she flipped the note to the bank, it was blank. A loud pounding echoed through the forest, _Boom boom boom_ over and over again.

"What's that sound?!" Honeypelt asked looking around wildly

"Moondancer what did you do!?" Silverfang exclaimed,

"I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed.

"Dawnheart? Dawnheart!" Amberstar exclaimed, Moondancer spun around and looked at Dawnheart. Her eyes were a sickening black, and wicked smiled crossed her face, Moondancer had never seen her smile like that. Everyone began to back away from the chikorita; Moondancer was shocked and scarred what was going on? Was Dawnheart possessed? Possessed by a demon? Was this the secret of the forest? What did it want with them? Did the demon have something to do with the notes? Was this real? Or some sort of sick joke? Would this thing kill them right here and now?

Meanwhile, a tyranitar stalked the mysterious forest from the top of a nearby hill.

"So, Moondancer thinks they could go into some forest to loose me? Pathetic." He sneered.

"Metalclaw." The tyranitar glanced back behind him, a mightyena trotted up to him,

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Get your patrol ready, were going into that forest." The tyranitar answered.

"Yes sir." Metalclaw said before trotting away.

"Bladeclaw, I really don't think we should go in there." A krokorok said.

"Why?" Bladeclaw asked,

"I just really don't think we should that's all." She answered,

"What's wrong Sandpaw? Are you scarred?" He teased,

"Keep in mind I know this place better than you do!" she spat,

"Alright, I'm listening."

"The humans that go into that forest and never come out, on the very slim chances that one does come out they aren't the same, they will keep mumbling something about notes, and one someone named "Slen-!"

"That's all just folk lore Sandpaw! Besides, we're pokemon, not humans." Bladeclaw interrupted.

"Sir! The patrol is ready!" Metalclaw reported,

"Excellent, good work Metalclaw." Bladeclaw praised.

"What do we do when we find them sir?" Metalclaw asked.

"Bring the squirtle and the charmander to me." He answered.

"I thought we only needed the charmander sir, the others have no idea of what happened in the past." Metalclaw said.

"Yes, the others do not know what happened in Moondancer's past, but she shares a special bond with the squirtle, he must know something by now, and we can't let him tell anyone that information now can we?" Bladeclaw said with a wicked smile.

"No, sir we can't. What do we do with the others?" The mightyena asked. Bladeclaw's smile grew wider,

"You can slaughter them."


	2. The game has begun

**Hey guys! So I'm sick and I have to stay home so I thought I would get the next chapter out =3**

**Thunderstorm: Holy cow you're finally sick?**

**Shut up -_-**

**Amberstar: Kate3628 doesn't own Pokemon or Slender man**

Chapter two: The Game has Began

I watched as the eight small pokemon hoped the fence leading in to the forest. _**My **_forest. No one has been foolish enough to come to my forest in the dead of night, even the pokemon knew to stay away from this place. It has been so long, too long.

I couldn't help but chuckle when the Chikorita tripped the foolish male totodile, laughing at another's pain always made me feel good. The eevee looked around before flattening her ears to her head, a look of fear coming to her face. I continued to watch them as they consulted over something, I think I heard the word "dead" in there; but I could be wrong.

Finally the white female charmander spun around and began walking down the left path; a look of concern crossed the squirtle's face before he followed behind the others. I continued to follow them In the shadows, the charmander seemed emotionless but also... disturbed. Her companions would look around at their surroundings from time to time, the eevee was glued to the cyndaquil's side, the Vulpix would flick her ears from time to time nervously, the chikorita would hesitate before taking another step from time to time, the totodile was almost stiff as we walked alongside the chikorita, the bulbasaur was trying to show no emotion, but he was as fearful as the others. I could read his aura. The cyndaquil was blushing slightly from the eevee's contact, he used his snout to gently rub the top of her head in reassurance, the squirtle walked closest to the charmander he was concerned mainly for her, but why? Why does he feel the need to be concerned about her? I really never understood emotions of sympathy, or happiness for that matter, only fear and depression. The charmander walked with her head hung slightly her aura….it was almost difficult to read. It was mostly sorrow and fear, but not because of this place, no not at all. Where would it be coming from? Wait…..I think there's anger in there too but, why? I don't understand, why was she feeling all of these…..feelings, that didn't come from what my forest brings? What could of happened to make a pokemon feel this way?

"Hey, what's that?" the vulpix asked causing her companions to look up. The eight walked over to the tree, now looking at a note one of my victims left behind that read "HELP ME"

""Help me"? Who wrote this?" the squirtle asked.

"I don't know." The charmander muttered still looking at the note.

"Were the only ones here aren't we?" the vulpix asked worriedly, _no little vulpix no, you eight don't know how much company you really have. _I whispered, I knew they couldn't hear me, only I could hear the whisper, I was only Imagining that I even whispered at all. Strange isn't it? Most humans assume I can't see them because I don't have eyes, that I use heat senses, or I can "feel" them breathing and moving. They are all wrong, I can only imagine that I can see them and hear them, but in reality I can't; but my fantasy is their reality.

"Apparently not." The bulbasaur answered, the charmander picked up the note and flipped it to the back, the loud _Boom boom boom_ echoed throughout my forest. The eight began looking around wildly three of them began yelling at each other in panic and confusion; I gave a wicked smile, and teleported behind the chikorita. She let out a small gasp and that was it; I took over her body, possessed it, I could feel my mind battling with hers; but it was useless. She was trying so hard to regain he sense of mind; I almost felt bad taking it over. _Almost_. I took over her; her mind and body were now mine, where would her mind go? Well I can't honestly say I know where it goes, but it's like if she never existed, but yet she did. I could feel her features changing into what I have become, her eyes, _my _eyes turning into orbs of midnight, the smile that I smile every night coming onto her face; _my _face. The vulpix spun around to face me a look of horror crossed her face,

"Dawnheart? Dawnheart!" she exclaimed he companions looked at me, shock and horror came to all of their faces as the took a few steps back. I looked around and smiled wider; wickeder.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dawnheart!?" The totodile exclaimed a harsh glare in his eyes.

"I don't know." I shivered at the sound of my own voice; it was low and hiss like. Almost pure evil.

"Wh-wha-what do you wa-a-nt? The eevee asked shakily.

"What do I want?" I hissed, "_I _don't want anything, but if you all want to make it out of here alive and see the chikorita, you'll listen to what I have to say." The vulpix was about to retort something when the totodile stopped her

"Go on." He said firmly

"Now that you have entered my forest, you must play. Play and play until you die or win; eight you must find; before he find you. When he finds you; you will wish you were never born." My hiss got softer and softer as the chikorita's mind slowly came back until my very soul was removed completely. None of them saw me and I was now back amongst the trees; in my true form. I straightened my long black suit and tie smile wickedly as it tightened around my neck firmly. I looked at them once more, my wicked smile growing larger.

_The game has begun_.


	3. Unleashed

**….Haven't updated this for a while so I decided to do another chapter =3 Teachers give too much homework ya know?**

**Thunderstorm: *mutters* that or you're too lazy to do anything**

**Hey! Just for that you're doing the disclaimer! **

**Thunderstorm: but-**

**Dawnheart: *Smacks Thunderstorm with her vine* Just do it!**

**Thunderstorm: Kate3628 doesn't own Pokemon, Slender, or any other creatures in this story!**

The Krokorok stared at the ground she and her "companions" trekked through the forest. Out of all the places out there Moondancer _had _to run here; to make things worse she decided they would go through the forest instead of around it. Wait….that wasn't _her _idea. Stupid Totodile.

"Sir, do you even know where than off to _after _they entered the forest?" Metalclaw asked.

"No." Bladeclaw said simply

"We could be walking the wrong way! We could get completely lost!" Metalclaw's son spat. The Tyranitar growled

"So you're calling me crazy?" he sneered

"If you call wondering around lost while bumbling like a bunch of half-wit fools crazy; then yes; I am." Stormtail retorted. Bladeclaw growled and used his tail to slam the smaller pokemon into a nearby tree; the team began howling with laughter at the, now dizzy, stumbling pup. Bladeclaw smirked; obviously pleased with his work and power, Stormtail snarled at one of the laughing members of his team

"What are you laughing at?" he growled.

"N-Nothing!" the team member said stumbling over his own laughs; Stormtail growled and lunged at the wolf-like pokemon. The two began fighting and in a matter of seconds the whole patrol began fighting. Sandpaw sighed

"I'm surrounded by idiots." She muttered

"Just shut them up!" Bladeclaw exclaimed. Sandpaw glared at him and then turned to the fighting group of dogs. She used stone edge and watched as they all whimpered as stones hit their heads.

"What was that for!?" Metalclaw snarled

"For being idiots." Sandpaw replied crossing her arms and leaning on her right side. Sandpaw dodged as a shadow ball flew by her head

"And _that _was for being a shallow piece of-!" The large hound was interrupted by Bladeclaw stepping in front of Sandpaw with a loud, threatening growl

"Say another word and I sewer it will be your last." He said in a threatening tone. Metalclaw flattened his ears to his head and bowed,

"Yes, Sir." He muttered; Bladeclaw gave a stern nod of his head. Sandpaw noticed one of the Mightyena's face's go pale

"Wh-wha-w-w-w-h-a" the poor fellow stammered; Stormtail –who was beside him- whacked his team-mate on the head with his paw

"Spit it out!" he exclaimed

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" he screamed raising his paw to point at an object behind Sandpaw and Bladeclaw. Sandpaw spun around and felt herself go numb. _He _was standing there. Just as tall and pale as the last time she saw him.

"_Did you miss me Sandpaw?" _his evil hissing voice echoed in her head, Sandpaw was trembling now;

"Y-you" Sandpaw stammered "H-how-why?" she mumbled

"Kill it!" Metalclaw shouted; out of pure fear Sandpaw used stone edge. It alone with six shadow balls and a hyper beam engulfed the long slender creature she learned to fear so long ago. Sandpaw froze; what had she just done? She just _attacked _the thing that she feared; the thing that also couldn't be killed, the thing that could kill her as well as her companions right here on the spot!

The bright yellow attack began to turn purple and spark wildly, the ground began to shake madly, the wind began to pick up, dust flew all around, loud noises were coming from all around them; snarls, growls, howls, roars, ear-piercing shrieks, screams, moans, and groans. In all the commotion Sandpaw was thrown to the ground as well as the whole patrol and Bladeclaw

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Sandpaw shouted over the noise

"_It has happened before…" _His voice rang in her head again but it sounded different this time almost….distressed? "_Be careful Sandpaw…..Trust in yourself; because now there is no new face you can trust…." _His voice was fading as the noises around them came back to her. A loud screech sounded above all as a blinding white light filled up the sky. For a spit second everything seemed to be at its worse; the ground rattled like the Earth itself would split in half, the wind howled even louder in their ears, the other noises seemed to grow louder trying to be above the screech; but to no avail. The screech came to a dead stop; everything settled. Dead silence filled the open air, Sandpaw let out a loud groan and stumbled about in an attempt to stand,

"Is everyone alright?" she asked still a little dazed,

"I've felt better." Bladeclaw said with a small grunt at his effort to get up,

"I would tend to agree." Metalclaw stated, the rest of the patrol sent out various sighs of agreement

"What _was _that thing?" Stormtail asked

"I-!" Sandpaw was about to say she knew; but then she decided to keep her mouth shut. A female groan sounded;

"That wasn't me!" Sandpaw exclaimed when the males looked at her. The groan sounded again, Sandpaw looked for the source of the noise; her eyes landed on a middle sized laying down dark figure. The figure rose up with another groan; _she _shook the dirt and dust out of her coat, the female Mightyena looked at the small group, there was a glimmer in her glowing purple eyes,

"Hi, I'm Mia."

**Omg this took forever! Even though it's so short!**

**Moondancer: Seriously Kate?**

**-_- Ok so school is literally drowning me! Is there something wrong with that? **

**Sandpaw: Apparently….**


End file.
